A Changing Tide
by Sir Lady Puppie'sbottom
Summary: Requested by MercuryBatman. General Iroh is not the kind of man to break the law or undermine it. However, when he kidnaps a radical water tribe woman and attempts to marry the criminal he is inspired by to keep her from being executed, he takes on far more than he bargained for. On the other scope, Asami is betrothed to Mako, but can't stop thinking of that new girl, Korra. OC.


**A/N: Per the request of MercuryBatman. The southern/northern water tribe are Asian-Native American (sort of like Alaskan Inuits and Eskimos) whereas the exile tribe relations has more of a tribal African feel to it with music, drums, and rhythm. Please feel free to comment with any questions/requests.**

* * *

_A Changing Tide_

0

* * *

UNITED REPUBLIC CITY POLICE FORCE HEADQUARTERS

OFFICE OF CHIEF LIN BEIFONG

Cold, snake-like emerald green eyes eerily gazed upon General Iroh, who stood resolute, his back lined straight, feet planted firmly on the ground, and mouth in a stern press. The only betraying look that submitted any signs of fear from him was the sweat that glided down his back, springing into Chief Beifong's sharp nose in a mist as she exhaled quietly. "What, exactly, are you here for, General?"

"I am planning to-" General Iroh began again, swallowing first to have greater control over his voice. He cursed at himself. Five years as a United Forces general and he could hardly speak to his colleague in the police force without stuttering or stopping himself to collect his nerves. He stole back some of his confidence and tried again, "I am plan to enter into the Southern Water Tribe's exiled territory and retrieve criminal-"

"Are you out of your mind?" Her voice was clear, having dropped to an icy tenor and she stopped pacing the room around him like a slithering reptile toying with its prey. Her eyes snapped to him and a heat of anger rushed her words. "On what reason are you planning to execute such a mission, and by who's authority?"

"I use my own authority," words from Cen Lee cut through him: _she isn't worth it. That girl, she isn't worth it._ He continued besides it. "The reason being-" he started, but she cut him off.

"Don't lie to me. I know young people like you lie, but I can see right through any attempt you have to offer, and any attempt given will be met with consequences," the Chief warned him. "Now, don't think I don't know you're not capturing Kenna Ali and bringing the radical to justice by delivering her to me as a gift."

"I am not trying to lie to you, and I'm not delivering her to you," General Iroh stressed carefully, "I am here seeking and requesting your permission. Your pardon, rather."

"Pardon for a criminal?" Chief Beifong echoed. Her eyes traveled over him. "On what grounds?"

This, General Iroh could provide. "Republic City Law 86 under Code 18, Claus 9. Pardon through marriage."

"You want to marry that idiot girl? That-that-that cold-blooded, radical minded, _criminal_?" Beifong was astonished, enraged. "You realize she once overtook an entire police task force regime and brought the whole squadron under attack believing it was trying to capture the group of exiles, when really it was a ground mission to deliver food to the starving. Four men badly injured, one nearly died, eight times as much equipment and people injured and damaged. She lead a small-scale attack against her the southern water tribe demanding to be seen again as all exiles to be able to become citizens again. When they refused, the whole group showed up ready to fight. That girl is a rebel leader of the native tribe. They exiled her mother for the same reasons."

"I realize this. I believe I can ameliorate many of the issues through this marriage. It would serve dual purpose. Several of the exiles are some of the greatest planners and workers this side of the world has and they'd be willing to follow their leader anywhere. We would then be taking the burden of the exiles off the shoulders of the southern water tribe and trade among Republic City and the tribe will once again be free and more flexible, thus making it more mutually beneficial without strains of worrying if a group of exiles will break into the trade system and want a piece. I'd be able to keep Kenna under close watch and you'd have her in your range." General Iroh explained smoothly, as if this were a simple matter and things such as dealing with rebels and radicals could be handled that easily.

Chief Beifong was silent for a moment, a look of iron-cast sternness on her face with a heaviness. She repeated herself from earlier, as she folded her arms and rested her knuckles beneath her chin, finally speaking. "Have you lost your mind?"

He feared he had.

-End of Prologue-

R&amp;R Please!


End file.
